Heridas de Guerra
by Arualle
Summary: Y no supo si era porque sentía que perdía a su tabla de salvación, a la única cosa en su vida que se mantenía real y que no cambiaba o porque, por otro lado, la marcha del rubio había abierto una serie de heridas que no se curarían jamás. Y de heridas de guerra ella sabía un poco.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta pequeña historia entre Draco y Hermione.**_

* * *

Para Hermione aquel verano había sido el peor, sin ninguna duda, de toda su vida. Después de volver a la normalidad una vez finalizada la guerra y después de haber velado a los caídos en las distintas ceremonias que cada uno se merecía, la chica había decidido ir a Australia junto a Ron para encontrar a sus padres y devolverles sus recuerdos, su memoria…su vida.

No obstante, las cosas no salieron como se suponía que deberían haber ido y sus padres se sintieron demasiado ofendidos con su hija como para darse cuenta de la fragilidad en la que su corazón se encontraba en aquellos instantes. Así que, al día siguiente había regresado a Londres con Ron y había permanecido junto a él durante el resto del verano. A pesar de ello, la vitalidad y el amor que años atrás se había respirado todo los veranos en aquel hogar habían desaparecido por completo. Pero no era de extrañar faltando una de las personas más importantes para todos los miembros de aquella familia. Y ella, como buena novia y, sobre todas las cosas, buena amiga, había permanecido durante todo el verano intentando sacar a flote al viejo Ron, al bromista Ron, al enternecedor, dulce y atento Ron. Pero, aún queriendo descartar aquella idea, Ron había cambiado completamente después de la muerte de Fred.

La única buena noticia de todo el verano había sido la carta que la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall, envió a la muchacha anunciándole que debido a todo lo sucedido aquel último curso escolar se le permitía, como excepción, a todos los alumnos que hubieran faltado aquel séptimo curso escolar o lo hubieran cursado bajo la tutela de personas no autorizadas, volver aquel septiembre y graduarse como magos. Ella, quien la gente consideraba un ratón de biblioteca, no se lo pensó dos veces al aceptar aquel ofrecimiento. Ron, al igual que Harry, decidieron descansar durante un año. Ron se ofreció a ayudar a su hermano George con la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley a la vez que, junto a Harry, por ser héroes de guerra, comenzaban su vida como aurores. A ella también le habían ofrecido saltarse el último curso de Hogwarts y comenzar su carrera pero la morena prefirió hacer las cosas como deberían haber ocurrido. Por ese motivo, el uno de septiembre se vio sola, junto a Ginny, abordando el tan conocido expreso rojo.

Su inquietud aumentó al ver a la última persona que habría querido ver aquel año paseando por el corredor del expreso: Draco Malfoy.

Al verle, los recuerdos sobre el juicio llevado a cabo por el Wizengamot a la familia Malfoy se abalanzaron sobre ella y la invadieron por completo. Ahora que reparaba en la expresión de Malfoy se daba cuenta de que el chico había perdido un poco de aquella altivez que tanto caracterizaba a su familia, al igual que en su expresión se le veía abatido pero, sobre todo, cansado; cansado de que la gente lo señalara, cansado de no poder explicarse, cansado de todos los murmullos a sus espaldas; definitivamente, cansado de todo. Lo más sorprendente de toda aquella situación es que ella, precisamente ella, pudiera darse cuenta de todas estas pequeñas cosas que caracterizaban al nuevo Malfoy. A pesar de ello, al bajar del tren y oírle confirmó sus sospechas de que no todo había cambiado.

Ahora, cuatro meses después, había decidido quedarse en el castillo a pasar la Navidad, aún cuando Ginny había insistido en que regresara con ella a la Madriguera. Pero ella sabía que la familia Weasley necesitaba pasar esta fecha a solas, en familia. Además, ella no sería una buena compañía si todos los recuerdos de las Navidades pasadas con sus padres se agolpaban en su mente constantemente para recordarle que de ahora en adelante ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo con respecto a ellos.

Aquella noche, vísperas de Navidad, Hermione se encontraba vagando por el castillo sola, sintiendo el reconfortante roce de su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y es que desde que la guerra había terminado se había vuelto un tanto cuidadosa. Aunque sus amigos y conocidos se rieran (las únicas risas que había oído en todo el verano) y le dijeran que era paranoica. Pero el caso era que ella se sentía más segura si podía sentir el roce de la varita contra ella. Porque la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas de ella: se había llevado una parte de la antigua Hermione y en su defecto, había dejado esta nueva persona insegura y demasiado precavida.

No obstante, lo peor que había hecho la guerra contra ella era haberla convertido en la Hermione que era ahora: sola y llorando por la situación que vivía. Era débil, más débil de lo que ella siempre se había considerado. Y aquella noche no era una excepción. Así que allí estaba: sentada en el frío suelo de la torre de Astronomía y contemplando el borroso paisaje que se traslucía detrás de sus abundantes lágrimas.

De repente, en mitad de la calma que se respiraba aquella noche, escuchó unas pisadas que se dirigían hacía donde ella se encontraba en aquel momento y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y aferró con fuerza la varita que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Aún le temblaba ligeramente la mano cuando Malfoy entró en la torre.

—Granger.

—Malfoy —dijo respirando de nuevo.

Lentamente bajó su varita, aún con desconfianza, y la guardó de vuelta a su bolsillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? Pensé que estarías con Weasley y su familia.

Pero Hermione no contestó, ni replicó. Si no que, como un flujo de imágenes, rememoró como había sido encontrarse con Malfoy en clase o en los pasillos todos esos meses. Como, cada vez que le veía, recordaba el juicio. Como ya no había más insultos, ni más desplantes. No. Ahora, lo único que ocurría cuando se encontraban era un seco golpe de cabeza y el pronunciamiento de sus apellidos. Pero, aún así, a pesar de aquellas escuetas conversaciones Hermione conocía como se estaba sintiendo el rubio cada día que transcurría en aquel colegio. Y eso es lo que le sorprendió en aquel momento. Que se parecieran tanto. Que estuvieran sintiendo lo mismo. Tan aislados del mundo. Como si todavía pudieran refugiarse en sus primeros años en aquel castillo. Como si todo volviera a ser como antes de la guerra, como antes de sexto curso. Pero, ambos, a los dos segundos de haber caído en la cuenta de sus pensamientos, advertían que aquello era real. Que la sensación de muerte aún resonaba por las paredes de aquel castillo. Aún, si te concentrabas, podías oler el fuego que había inundado el recinto la madrugada del 2 de Mayo. Por ese motivo simplemente continuaban su camino. Sin decir una palabra. Simplemente compartiendo ese escueto saludo.

Pero para Hermione, aún a pesar de no ser del todo real la situación que estaba viviendo con el rubio, se sentía como estar en casa. Y esa sensación le gustaba. Porque era como que nada había cambiado y, por un momento, le gustaba creer que era así. Por ese motivo, por su parte, no hizo nada por provocar que esa sensación cambiara.

Draco, por su parte, aún a pesar de no querer reconocerlo y preferir volver a recibir aquel hechizo por parte de Potter antes que confesarlo en voz alta, le debía demasiado a Granger como para poder volver a insultarla o tratarla de la forma en la que lo hacía antes. Porque él también recordaba el juicio en el que ella, junto al resto del Trío Dorado, le había salvado de ir a Azkaban. Porque todas las noches, aún a pesar de haber podido constatar mejor que nadie toda la crueldad de la guerra, seguía soñando con los gritos de la castaña aquella noche en Malfoy Manor cuando su tía la había torturado. Porque, cada vez que la veía por los pasillos, no podía evitar que, por un segundo, su vista se desviara hacia su brazo izquierdo y rememorara, aún estando despierto, aquella escena.

Porque, en definitiva, le debía seguir vivo a aquella persona y su educación le había enseñado a respetar eso. Por otra parte, se había prometido a él mismo dejar atrás lo ocurrido. Dado que si no lo hacía, si ni si quiera lo intentaba, se ahogaría con él y no iba a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que le habían dado.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Por qué te has quedado en el castillo?

—¿Acaso te importa, Malfoy?

—Pensé que el Trío Dorado era inseparable —dijo eludiendo su pregunta.

—No nos hemos separado. Pero Ron necesitaba pasar tiempo con su familia. De todas formas, ¿por qué te estoy dando yo explicaciones a ti?

—No lo sé.

—Yo tampoco —susurró Hermione para sí misma.

Intentó irse de aquella torre, desaparecer. Pero, al dar dos pasos fuera de la estancia, las palabras de Draco la hicieron pararse:

—¿Por qué no estás con tus padres?

Las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos en apenas un segundo pero, por orgullo, intentó retenerlas para que Malfoy no viera su fragilidad, su debilidad. Porque, a pesar de que él se hubiera convertido en lo único que no había cambiado en su vida y eso significara su salvavidas, su tabla de flote, no estaba preparada para hacerle saber lo vulnerable que la guerra la había vuelto. Así que, respiró profundamente e intentó controlar su voz cuando dijo:

—Han preferido pasar las Navidades solos. ¿Y tú, Malfoy? ¿Por qué no has ido a ver a tu madre?

—Hay cosas en esa casa que prefiero no recordar.

Aquello desconcertó a Hermione sobremanera. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a la noche en la que fue torturada por su tía? Era imposible que a él, precisamente a él, le carcomiera la cabeza aquel recuerdo cuando él no se había preocupado nunca por el destino de una sangre sucia.

Dado que aquella noche las emociones estaban a flor de piel para ella, no lo pensó dos veces antes de decir:

—Pensé que no te importaba lo que le pasara a una sangre sucia como yo.

—La guerra me ha hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a una serie de cosas.

—Sí, la guerra nos ha cambiado a todos —dijo con amargura y resentimiento en la voz.

Intentó volver a escabullirse, desaparecer de allí, volverse invisible. Todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de no tener la mirada inquisidora de Malfoy clavada en ella. Porque, aún a pesar de que no le gustara reconocerlo, siempre le había puesto nerviosa cuando la miraba de aquella manera. Y en aquel momento, después de todo lo vivido, eso no iba a cambiar. Igual que nada cambiaba en lo referente a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué huyes? —preguntó el rubio volviendo a cortar el camino de salida de la muchacha — No voy a hacerte nada, Granger.

—No huyo.

No obstante, el rubio no la escuchó porque había emprendido su viaje hacía la balconada de aquella torre. Hermione, aún si saber por qué razón concreta lo hacía, le siguió. Se apoyó al lado del chico en la balaustrada y permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo. A pesar de todo, y de todo lo vivido entre ellos, aquel silencio no fue incómodo. Si no el silencio que comparten dos personas que han pasado por lo mismo y no necesitan palabras para describir como se sienten.

El silencio, aún así, fue roto por una breve palabra pronunciada a bocajarro por el rubio:

—Gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Por lo del juicio. Por lo de la Sala de los Menesteres —se le notaba incómodo abordando ese tema y Hermione, siendo como siempre había sido, le cortó para que no continuara sintiéndose de aquel modo.

—No tienes por qué darlas, Malfoy. Entiendo por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste y, sabiendo eso, no era justo que terminaras en Azkaban.

—Siempre te gustaron las causas perdidas, Granger. Pero nunca supe hasta qué punto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te consideras a ti mismo una causa perdida?

—¿Tú no me consideras eso? ¡Vamos! Si toda la escuela lo dice.

—Muchos no han experimentado una guerra.

—Casi todos sí.

—No como tú y yo la vivimos.

—Es verdad —otra vez, sus ojos se desviaron hasta el brazo que reposaba a su lado, el que había quedado marcado por su tía.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a Hogwarts, Malfoy?

—Para poder graduarme. Igual que tú.

—Pero sabías que esto pasaría. Sabías que la gente hablaría de ti. Que te tratarían como lo hacen. ¿Y aún así volviste?

—Creí justo no desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad que se me presentó por los errores del pasado.

—Sabia decisión —le concedió.

—¿Y tú? Creí que irías a buscar a tus padres a Australia.

—¿Cómo sabes que iría a buscarles a Australia?

—Te escuché hablar con Potter el día del juicio.

Y, allí, en ese momento, a Hermione le dio igual quien estuviera a su lado. Le importó poco si se trataba de Malfoy. Necesitaba desahogarse y necesitaba hacerlo pronto porque si no, se hundiría con sus sentimientos. Así fue como la primera lágrima salió de sus ojos. Y a ésta, le siguieron muchas más.

—Y fui. Pero creyeron oportuno continuar sin su hija ya que, según ellos, ella no había dependido de ellos este último año.

—Nunca dependiste de nadie, Granger.

—Pero son mis padres, Malfoy —pronunció su nombre sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Pero, el rubio, por su parte, sí que advirtió este hecho y, aún no reconociéndolo nunca, le gustó como sonaba en sus labios su nombre.

—A veces es mejor no tener a los padres cerca. Te lo digo por propia experiencia.

En ese momento, bajo la luz de la redonda y blanca luna llena, Hermione miró a los ojos grises de Draco por primera vez en mucho tiempo y permanecieron en ese estado durante unos silenciosos minutos en los que no se dijeron absolutamente nada, simplemente se contemplaron. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Sin embargo, cuando Draco se acercó a Hermione, ésta no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza esperando el ataque de la serpiente. No obstante, este ataque nunca llegó. Si no que Draco, gentilmente y haciendo el primer acto caballeroso que Hermione le había visto hacer jamás, colocó su capa negra con el emblema de Slytherin sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado la suya y por ese motivo estaba temblando.

—Te he dicho que no te haría nada.

—Ya. Pero nunca creía que alguna vez tocaras a una sangre sucia.

—Aún lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Hermione no necesitó que le especificara a qué momento se refería porque ella, al igual que el rubio, también soñaba todas las noches con la tortura sufrida en Malfoy Manor.

—No fue tu culpa, Draco —no obstante, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar aquella noche.

—Enséñamela. Necesito verla.

Sabiendo que Draco era capaz de agarrarla con fuerza del brazo y hacer que le enseñara la cicatriz que marcaría su brazo durante todo el resto de su vida, con manos temblorosas se arremangó la camisa y le enseñó la cicatriz en la que quedaba reflejada su condición de ser hija de muggles.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Draco acercó sus largos, finos y blancos dedos a la piel también blanca de la morena y acarició con toda la ternura que un Slytherin podía tener aquella cicatriz que, según Draco había sido obra suya aún a pesar de no haber sido provocada por su varita.

—Lo siento.

—No fue culpa tuya, Draco. No podías hacer nada —al menos, eso era lo que constantemente se repetía a ella misma —. Tenías que proteger a tu familia, y no podías hacerlo si salías en defensa de una sucia muggle como yo.

—¡Deja de repetir eso, Granger! —ninguno de los dos reparó en que la había llamado por su nombre —No soy una buena persona, ¿de acuerdo? No intentes colocarme la etiqueta de héroe porque todos aquí sabemos que yo no fui precisamente el héroe de toda esta historia.

—Pero tampoco el villano —terció Hermione sacando a relucir la testarudez que la caracterizaba —. En esta guerra el único villano fue Voldemort. Él y sus seguidores más acérrimos como tu tía. Pero también hubo víctimas como tu familia y tú, que elegisteis mal y obrasteis peor y por ese motivo os encontrasteis en aquella situación. Pero no por ello sois ya el villano número uno, Draco.

—La única heroína que hay aquí esta noche eres tú, Hermione. Tú, junto a Potter y Weasley, habéis salvado el mundo mágico.

—Créeme, no disfruto el hecho de que la gente me recuerde por eso. Porque, a la hora de la verdad, ninguno de nosotros pudo retener a Harry. Ninguno pudo evitar que fuera a entregarse a Voldemort él solo. Así que nosotros tampoco somos héroes, Draco. Porque nuestra heroicidad no viene medida por las acciones que hemos cometido, si no por las acciones que planeamos llevar a cabo y el hecho de que tú estés aquí, pidiéndome disculpas y agradeciéndome por algo que hubiera hecho de todas las maneras, muestra que estás dispuesto a ser el héroe.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Hermione, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más. No después de la serenidad que a ambos les había recorrido el cuerpo entero una vez que habían dejado ir todo lo que les preocupaba, todo aquello que hacía que el peso del mundo se sostuviera solamente sobre sus hombros. Y aquello era una carga muy pesada para una sola persona.

No, ninguno habló. Simplemente descargaron sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo retenidos en aquel beso que compartieron. Ella, el miedo que sentía al no saber si volvería a tener la misma relación con sus padres, si volvería a ser la misma persona que había sido antes de la guerra; si todo volvería a la normalidad. Él, por su parte, volcó en aquel beso, la frustración contenida al saber todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que habría podido evitar y no hizo. Dejó ir todo el dolor que sentía por la situación que estaban viviendo sus padres porque, al fin y al cabo, seguían siendo sus padres.

A pesar de que cada uno volcó sus sentimientos y sus frustraciones, todo lo que les carcomía por dentro en aquel beso, se dedicaron por completo a él. Así que, por ese motivo, Draco rodeó la estrecha cintura de la morena con sus largos brazos y la acercó a él mientras la castaña, por su parte, enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugaba con el pelo del chico. El beso se tornó dulce, después de haber comenzado de una forma turbulenta, casi pasional al haber vertido todos sus pensamientos en él.

Draco subió los brazos y cogió la cara de la muchacha. Continuó el beso por unos minutos más y cuando en la torre del reloj éste marcaba el inicio del día de Navidad, la separó de él (acto que le costó un mundo aunque luego él no lo reconociera) y se la quedó mirando.

—Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

—Draco, yo…

—Espero que seas feliz con Weasley.

A continuación, sin decir una palabra más, y sin recoger la capa que aún llevaba Hermione puesta, se alejó de ella, de la torre y se perdió en la oscuridad. La joven maga, minutos después, aún seguía en la misma posición en la que él la había dejado, pasándose los dedos por sus labios mientras intentaba comprender el vacío que de repente se había instalado en su pecho al verlo marchar. Y no supo si era porque sentía que perdía a su tabla de salvación, a la única cosa en su vida que se mantenía real y que no cambiaba o porque, por otro lado, la marcha del rubio había abierto una serie de heridas que no se curarían jamás. Y de heridas de guerra ella sabía un poco.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, después de tanto tiempo sin subir algo propio (ya que he estado ocupada con el proyecto que llevo junto a LainaM, **"Feeling"**) y después de todos los exámenes y el Selectivo, por fin puedo decir que estoy de vuelta. Y no podía haber elegido nada mejor para volver que un Dramione. _

_Permitidme que esta historia la dedique a **LainaM** quien me ha ayudado en tantos momentos a lo largo de mi vida que es imposible agradecérselo viviendo sólamente una. Además que ella misma me lo pidió (más bien exigió) cuando empecé los exámenes. Así que va por ella. _

_Gracias por pasaros por mi historia, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle. _**


End file.
